Percy's Sex Sluts
by PercyJacksonLover2222
Summary: Percy gets a harem as a gift with all the girls you know and love. He has new powers and a whole sex mansion to stay in. This is a smut story. There will be lots and lots of lemons! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Oh yeah, fuck Annabeth." Annabeth was riding my cock in my cabin. Our clothes were strewn across the room and the cabin was hot. Suddenly there was a flash in the room and the three old grannies were standing in the room.

"Fuck, can't two demigods fucking have some privacy!" I said while Annabeth and I scrambled to get ourselves under the covers.

"Relax Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. We the fates have decided to reward you because of your work in two of the great prophecies. We have decided to give you the greatest gift of them all, a harem."

"Uh what?" I asked.

"You idiot, how do not know what a harem is?" said Annabeth.

"Sorry, but what is it?"

"It is a group of slaves or sluts that you will have under your control to do your sexual needs. Each of the gods was required to give one girl up for your pleasure and you will have 100 naiads that take care of your mansion and your sexual needs. Annabeth Chase would be the head Mistress of all the girls unless you don't accept. We will grant you the powers of hypnotism that can work on any god or mortal except us and the power to change a person's appearance. The girls that have been chosen by the gods are; Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Calypso, Katie Gardener, Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Zoe Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, and Drew Tanka. Some of the girls have been brought back from the dead for this very purpose. Do you accept?" The fates said.

I looked at Annabeth and then back at the fates and then I said, "Yes." Then, there was this big bright flash.


	2. Fucking the Mistress

We were flashed to a huge mansion about 400,000 square feet. It was huge! If I was amazed by the imagine what Annabeth was feeling right now. When I turned to look at her, she was gone. I looked down and saw a book. It was titled Percy's Sex Sluts. Interesting. I picked it up and opened to the first page. It said:

_Percy Jackson, in this book you will have a naked picture of every girl in your harem per page. It has the stats of each girl has, all the rules each girl has to follow, and all of your instructions for your sluts. All the girls we already mentioned are already in your harem but if you want to claim another girl you have to cum in their pussy. Once they join your harem they will love only you and there sister sluts. The rules they already have but you can change are; All sluts must call you Master or My Lord, all sluts will obey their mistress and must do whatever she says as long as it doesn't cross your rules. The Mistress will be able to sleep in your room, while other sluts will have assigned chambers. You may add any other rules you want in the back of this book. Have Fun._

Huh, not bad. I like the rules already in place and I could always add more if I wanted too. With that, I entered the mansion.

As soon as I entered, 15 naiads stood in front of me. They were all wearing blue/green lingerie and the head naiad approached me.

"Hi My Lord! My name Cameron, head naiad here blessed by Aphrodite. We are all here to serve you. All the other girls are in their chambers waiting to be fucked by you. Us Naiads are also available for you master."

"Nice. May I ask what are your powers that you got from Aphrodite?"

"I can control the duration of of mine or someone else's organisms by touching them. I can also give my pleasure to someone else or I can take their pleasure master."

"Thanks, good to know. Can you show me to my chamber? I want to go freshen up before dinner, or fuck someone."

Cameron smiled, "Of course master."

-(Time Skip)-

I was just exploring my huge room when Annabeth walked in.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, taking it all in? I love the architecture here. I already started sketching some designs using..." and that's where I zoned out. There's only so much time you hear the daughter of Athena go one for so long.

"Are you even listening?" she asked?

"Not even close." I grinned, wrapping my arms around her. I took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a set of blue lingerie and fuck, she looked hot. Then something struck me. "Hey, aren't you supposed to call me master or my lord."

"Did you not read the book the fates gave you? Oh what am I saying, of course you didn't. Mistress Perks Remember?" she said sarcastically.

"Might of mentioned it, but how could I focus with you standing in that," I said huskily.

"Might have to fix that then, right?

"Of course." I took her by hands and threw her on the king-size bed. I smashed my lips on hers, my hands trying to take of her bra. After I did, I held those globes of beauty in my hands. I feasted on those tasty nipples, savoring them each. Annabeth moaned loudly, enjoying the pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you that you won't be able to stand." I challenged, ripping of her panties. I slammed two fingers in those two pink pussy lips earning a moan from Annabeth. I dived in and feasted on that delicious second pair of lips.

"FUCK! Oh my god, keep going!" she screamed, bucking her hips from the pleasure. I took of my boxers, my erect 9in cock springing out.

"Percy I need you now!" she moaned, not taking the anticipation.

"I'm going to fuck you as the slut you are. I'm going slam my cock in your tight little pussy, make you beg for my cock. You will be nothing but a little slut in my harem, understand," I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"I need you NOW!" she yelled.

I pushed my entire cock in her in one quick thrust. I started to thrust my hips as hard and fast as I could go and in return I got a scream. He kept going and before he knew it he yelled, "I'm GONNA CUM!"

"In me Percy! I need you cum fill me up, NOW!"

I blew my whole load in her, and she squirted on me at the same time. At the end, we both were panting hard, exhausted after our amazing fuck.

"We have to do that more often seaweed brain," she said, falling into my arms. "But right now I'm exhausted."

"So am I. Lets take a nap before dinner. I haven't seen the others yet, and I do not need to get pulverized by Clarrise without rest."

"You are so right."

With that, we both fell into each others arms, getting sleep easily.


End file.
